Modi
|appears in = God of War (2018) |image1 = }} Modi is a God and Son of Thor. He along with his older half-brother Magni act as the secondary antagonists in God of War (2018). Personality Modi, like his brother, is very cruel and sadistic. He and Magni had threatened Mimir by removing his left eye for not helping them locate Kratos and his son. He is extremely crude, as he insults Faye many times, calling her ugly, a whore and loudly asking why an ugly woman would be with Kratos. At his final moment, he even suggestively implies that he once slept with her. These insults would infuriate Atreus and cause him to act rashly. Much like his brother, but far more so, Modi is utterly desperate to please and impress his father, the legendary Thor, and earn the right to wield his hammer, Mjölnir. As such, Modi is extremely insecure on proving himself the one to rightfully earn his father's hammer. When Kratos killed Magni, Modi believed that since his more favored brother was gone, he would only get the famed hammer by default, rather than proving himself worthy. As a result, Modi would think that everyone, particularly the Aesir, would see him as a joke, rather than as the heir to Thor. Only after his beloved, yet rival, brother is killed did he come to fear his father and Kratos, immediately fleeing for his life. He also displays a cowardly side when he successfully ambushed Kratos and Atreus in Tyr's Temple after his brother's death and fled when Kratos managed to overcome his lightning attack. Biography He travels with his brother Magni and his uncle Baldur to enlist Mimir's aid. After Mimir refuses, Modi threatens to return later and steal Mimir's other eye. He is later encountered at Thamur's corpse, where he and his brother fight Kratos and Atreus. Although the two gods put up a fierce fight, Modi is forced to flee in terror as Kratos kills Magni. Modi tries to avenge his brother at Tyr's Temple. He furiously proclaims that Kratos ruined everything, and that he'll only get the hammer because Magni's dead. However, after Atreus falls unconscious, Kratos overcomes Modi's lightning attack and forces Modi to retreat again. Following this, he flees to Asgard, where his father, Thor, blames him for Magni's death and severely beats him for his cowardice. He attempts to confront Kratos and Atreus again when inside the mountain, but is too badly injured to do anything. Kratos wanted to spare him, seeing no reason to kill him, but after Modi made an extremely vulgar insult on Faye, Atreus stabs him and pushes him into a chasm, presumably killing him. Aftermath After completing their journey, Atreus has a dream where at some point in the future, Thor attacks Kratos and Atreus at their home for revenge. Weapons and Powers * Superhuman Strength '- As the son of Thor, Modi possesses godly strength, though not to the same extent as his half-brother or father. It was said by Mimir that when Thor was trapped beneath Hrungnir's corpse, none could lift the giant off of Thor. It was Magni and Modi together as mere children that easily hurled the stone giant off of Thor. * '''Durability '- Modi is extremely durable, taking extreme punishment from Kratos and Atreus's attacks. He even takes damage using his shield. * '''Electrokinesis - Due to being a son of Thor, Modi has a perfect affinity with lightning and electricity, as he is able to generate electricity from his body, thus allowing him to send strong electrical shocks through his mace and others on contact. The power of his lightning is enough to drop Kratos to his knees for a few moments but once Kratos gave into his rage the lightning no longer had any effect on him. Trivia * In Norse Mythology, Magni and Modi are mentioned among the survivors of Ragnarok. * Modi is the second god in God of War (2018) to be killed, but not by Kratos, but his son Atreus. * Modi during the ambush of Kratos tells Atreus not to worry about his father, because he was going to make Atreus his new brother to replace Magni. What this meant and for what purpose is unknown. * Thor beat Modi to a bloody pulp for believing he left his brother behind and fleeing like a coward, which isn't completely false. * Modi's name literally means "brave," which is quite ironic considering his instances of cowardly behavior. * During the course battle, pair of them will shout "ÓÐR BRÓÐIR BLINDR!" ÓÐR means mental faculties or voice in Old Norse. BRÓÐIR is obviously brother, and BLINDR means blind. So, it could mean brother's voice of blinding. As Magni and Modi are brothers, this makes sense, as well as the fact it blinds the target. * Voiced by Nolan North, voice of Nathan Drake in the Uncharted series. Magni is instead voiced by Troy Baker, who also voiced Nate's brother, Sam Drake in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. * Sindri expresses a particular disliking for Modi, saying he would rather lick a rat than shake his hand. The exact reason for why he detests Modi in particular to such a degree is unknown. * It is implied that Modi is not favored by the Aesir, with feats of strength and bravery being attributed solely to Magni alone. Gallery Modi-CodexSketch.png|Modi (Codex) Modi shows his weapons.jpg|Modi with his weapons during his fight with Kratos and Atreus. Kratos rushes at Modi.jpg|Kratos rushes at Modi with Spartan's Rage. Category:God of War (2018) Category:Deceased Category:Norse Mythology Category:Immortals Category:Æsir Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Norse Gods Category:God of War (2018) Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:God of War (2018) Enemies Category:God of War (2018) Codex Images